It is desirable in sporting events which take place on the water, particularly sailing regattas and powerboat races, to obtain media event coverage from as close to the action as possible. The America""s Cup sailing and APBA (American Power Boat Association) racing events in recent years have created intense audience interest and demand for television and photographic coverage.
Sailboat and powerboat racing have traditionally been covered from camera angles including the shore, camera boats and helicopters. The problem with capturing close-up coverage is that any camera position subject to interfering with the race cannot be used. Because of that, camera platforms on boats and helicopters must be located at great distance to assure that neither the boat, helicopter, nor its wake or rotor wash can interfere with the competitors. High magnitude telephoto lenses are required, which distort the picture, are expensive, and very difficult to stabilize when located on boats or helicopters. Cameras on boats and helicopters are also subject to engine, propeller and rotor vibrations which are very difficult to counteract and degrade picture quality.
Media coverage using image receiving devices which would include e.g., video and film cameras, and audio from a course rounding buoy has not been utilized e.g., because course buoys are inherently unstable, unable to handle the weight of stabilization and camera devices, must be mobile to be moved quickly from location to location, must have the ability to have their colors changed in minutes, and should not cause damage to competitors or vessels which may physically contact them. A stabilized camera which is in the center of the action would be highly desirable e.g. for high profile events such as the America""s Cup or APBA circuit. Media coverage from these events is devoid of the images that a stabilized camera on a buoy would supply.
One prior system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,306 entitled System for Visualization of the Movements of Marine Vessels by Television Display. It relates to a radar type viewing system for displaying multiple vessel positions on a screen wherein the vessel positions are gathered from various locations within a geographic area. It does not teach a stabilized camera suitable for use on a buoy or the collection of stabilized images from a buoy position in the water.
In one embodiment, a buoy is designed for supporting image receiving devices e.g., video and film cameras and associated microphone components, attached to either an electronic stabilized head or mechanical gimbal and mounted with an image receiving device e.g., a camera capable of recording images and audio of aquatic events, competitors, and vessels as they pass or round the buoy.
This embodiment enables close up media coverage as competitors pass or round buoy marks at distances which can often be less than three feet. In this embodiment, the buoy and stabilized camera may be placed at a pivotal point in the race course. The vessels and their crews, often tacking and changing direction at buoy marks are in an extremely high state of motion and audio intensity, which the camera and microphone will capture close-up.
Preferably, a stabilizing platform for the camera system is autonomous, such as a gimbal tripod with a remote control pan/tilt head, or an electronically stabilized three axis (or at least two axis) camera head which is remote controlled such as the Perfect Horizon(trademark) device manufactured by Motion Picture Marine of Venice, Calif. The picture from the camera is transmitted to a remotely situated operator, normally on a nearby boat, who in turn remotely controls the stabilization head and camera to have the camera follow the competitors as they pass or round the buoy. The transmitted camera signal can also be recorded at the remote location.
The buoy""s appearance in both shape and color are normally a function of the specific race committee""s requirements and can be changed by the use of different xe2x80x9cskirtsxe2x80x9d. Skirts are usually cylindrical and generally orange or yellow. The skirt is easily changeable while at sea so the color can be changed with each buoy position change on the course.
In another preferred embodiment, the buoy can also be fitted with motion arrestors, such as xe2x80x9crocker stoppersxe2x80x9d(trademark) which are manufactured by Davis Marine of Hayward, Calif. They are attached at one or more places and extend into the water. They create drag when pulled up and down in the water column, thereby helping to reduce the pitch and roll motion of the buoy.
In a further embodiment, the buoy has an anchoring point that allows an attached anchor or ground tackle to keep it in a single location. The anchoring system may also incorporate a remote controlled winch, thus allowing the buoy to be moved and reanchored such as in match racing where it is desirable to move the buoy in relation to wind shifts prior to the leading boat rounding the previous buoy.
The buoy may also incorporate a propulsion motor, which may be remote controlled, to move it from location to location on the race course.
The buoy may also incorporate a GPS location system which can transmit data for race officials to know the precise course position of the buoy float and stabilized camera.